Curse Of The Vampires
by Codyisland123
Summary: The Total Drama Cast get a little surprise from vampires, the first one being Alejandro. Read the story for more.
1. Episode 1: Courtney Caper

(Courtneys POV)

"That was awesome." Gwen was walking along with me down the street.

I was walking downt he street as we just came back from the Fall Out Boy concert. Alejandro seems to show up in the middle of no where to greet us.

"Oh hey Alejandro." Once you start a conversation with that guy he wont stop coming at you.

"Why are you just leaving?"

"We are going to see our dates."

"Who are your dates?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering."

"Hey babe." My boyfriend Scott says as he parks his car next to where I am standing. "You look great."

"Thanks!"

Hopping in the car I wave to Gwen and she walks off to her date, which is Trent, turns out they worked out everything after Total Drama. An hour later me and Scott parked at a restraunt. You can tell it was a fancy one. Me and Scott walked in and we got our seats and ordered. We see Gwen and Trent walk in the restraunt. They came to our seats and ordered. We greeted them. But something was strange, I had the feeling something was going to go wrong. The window breaks open.

"Whats that!" I got up from my seat and I saw gunfire.

"Duck!" Scott yelled as me, him, Gwen and Trent ducked under the table.

"Wait, Alejandro!" I saw alejandro walk over to us.

"I came for you Courtney!" Alejandro grabbed me by the hand from under the table.

"Let go of her Al!" Scott punched Alejandro in the face and the gun fell to the floor.

"Oh you should have not done that." Alejandro picked up the gun and shot Scott in the arm.

"Scott!" I yelled as Scott was holding his arm in pain.

"What are you trying to do!" I kicked Alejandro in the shin as he was holding the gun aiming at anyone who tried to help.

"Lets go." He grabbed me out the door and took me to his car, he threw me in the passengers seat, he locked all the doors and drove off.

(Gwens POV)

"Did anyone see what car he had!" I yelled as I was walking towards the exit.

"He had a black sedan from what I saw." Trent said walking towards me.

"Scott are you ok!" I said walking towards him.

"No! It is bad!" He was clutching his arm in pain.

"Somebody, Call 911!" I screamed.

"Hello, yes." Trent was calling the ambulance.

"Why would Alejandro do such a thing!"

"They said they would be right over."

"Ok." As time I passed they came and put Scott on a stretcher.

"Its ok." Trent was putting his arm around me as I was standing looking at the ambulance drive off.

"Wait, officer, our friend Courtney was taken by someone named Alejandro. He just drove off with a black sedan."

"We will try to find him." The Cop got in his car and drove off.

"Will this ruins everything. Let me try to get contact of Courtney by phone." I called Courtney but there was no answer.

"Thats right, her purse is still here." I took her purse with me and I got back in the car with Trent.

"Theres a note." I picked up a note off of the rear view mirror. "It says his phone number."

"Save that, I think we still have some time to catch him." Trent drove off to where the Alejandro's sedan drove off to.

"We might never find her! For all we know she might already be hurt!"

"You never know." Trent said holding my hand with one hand and the other on the wheel.

"Wait, I see his car. Quick write his license down, heres a pen." Trent handed me the pen and I started writing it down as he dictated it to me.

"Alright, I got it." I put the paper in my purse and Trent started driving towards the sedan.

"Oh no, he sped off! He must have spotted us. Well, I am not going down without a fight!" Trent started driving after the sedan fast. I was afraid we were going to hit something that was how fast he was going

"His car stopped." He said as we got out of the car and walked to the sedan.

"Hello Trent." Alejandro opened the car door and stood next to it.

"Hey, buddy what the heck do you think you are doing?" Trent pushed Alejandro back.

"You better watch it buddy." Alejandro said in a angry tone of voice.

"Where is Courtney?" Trent looked in the car but she was not there.

"You will never find her here." Alejandro said pushed Trent backwards.

I opened the trunk. "Courtney!" I found Courtney but right as I had tried to get Courtney out of there I got a blow to the head and I fell to the ground unconscious.

(Trents POV)

"Dont you dare do that to her!" I pushed Alejandro and he fell into the bushes. I went to see how Gwen was doing and I carried her into the car.  
As Alejandro was still getting back up I got in the drivers seat, locked all the doors and drove off. I stopped for a second and opened the trunk from the inside, there was Courtney. I untied her and quickly drove off.

"You saved me!" Courtney said happily. "But how did you find his car?"

"I got the license plate just incase, well Gwen copied it down and I was driving towards his car"

"We should call the cops on him!" Courtney said with a fist up.

"He cant catch up to us now." I said, but all of a sudden I smelt gas. "I smell something." right when I said that the car behind me blew up.

"Ah!" Courtney screamed in fear and I stepped hard on the gas pedal.

"Alejandro is nuts!" I made a turn and noticed we were in a dead end. "Not a dead end!"

I turned back but it was too late, Alejandro threw the explosives at the car. I had 10 seconds to get them off or jump out. But what was I going to do, I had Courtney and Gwen with me.

"Hold on tight guys!" I jumped out of the car grabbed the explosives with 3 seconds on them and I threw them far. Not far enough because I got hit by a ball of fire. I land flat on my face with Alejandro hovering over me.

"We meet again." I turned over and he had a gun to my head. I had my hand over my leg where the fire ball had hit me.

"Why are you doing this! You are crazy!" I backed up and he kept walking towards me with the gun aiming to the middle of my head. "Why do you want Courtney so bad!"

Alejandro's hand started to pull the trigger. I got up and ran and he had shot another car walking past. That pistol he had sure did the job because the car exploding into bits of pieces, one of them landing on my foot. Now I had a hole in my leg and a part of a car pinning me to the ground. I fainted from all the stress.

(Courtneys POV)

"I hope Trent is ok! Gwen are you alright? Gwen!" I tried to wake her up but she was unconscious. I quickly grabbed the license number out of her purse. "Wait, I know this number. This is... Oh my god."

The number had to do with the sign of the devil. I had a dream about it the other night, nightmares coming to me about tragic things happening, buildings falling down, this number in my dream. Could this mean something?

"I got to drive back to Trent." I got in the drivers seat and drove to Trent. I saw him laying on the ground with the part of the car pinning him there.

"Get back in the car Courtney." Alejandro said squeezing my hand.

"No!" I slapped Alejandro. His hand let go of me and his eyes turned red. "What happening!"

"I will destroy you, Courtney." His voice sounded deep, almost like the one in my dream. Like the devils.

I was thinking in my head the whole time about the numbers. I backed up with my hands in front of my face afraid he would attack. I tried to help Trent but he would budge. Now it was just me. Scott was shot and is in the hospital. Gwen and Trent are unconscious, what was I going to do!

"I did not want to have to do this!" I got in the car and tried to turn it on, but it would not start. I was fustrated, but then I was pulled out of the car by Alejandro. He grabbed me by my neck and was choking me. I was turning purple so I had to do something fast. I then kicked him hard in the shins but still he would not stop. Soon i was unconscious as I fell to the ground. While I was still awake for that little time I saw Alejandro drive off with Gwen in the car. I closed my eyes slowly.

At the hospital the next morning

Me and Trent were laying down in hospital beds next to each other.

"Trent wake up." I nudged him. He awoke.

"Where are we?" He responded in a drowsy voice.

"We were in the hospital. I slowly sat up and started looking around. "What hospital is this?" I got up and went outside the curtains to see if anyone was there. There was nobody. I walked down the hallways and checked all the doors. No one. This was freaky. All of a sudden I heard moaning. "Hello, who is there?"

"Im in here!" It sounded like Scott so I went in the room with the voice it was coming from. Sure enough it was Scott laying in the hospital bed.

"How is your arm?" I asked him.

"Good."

"What hospital are we in?"

"I did not read the title." He said laughing a bit.

"Ugh." I said fustrated. "We got Trent in the other room, and... wait, wheres Gwen!

"Shes not here!" Scott said surprised.

"No, I dont think so!" I ran out of the room. "I wish I had my phone! But Gwen probably has it.

"I think we should stay here. Obviously something very fatal happened to us and we should stay here." Scott said.

"This does not even look like a hospital!" I said. I heard footsteps down the hall. "Hello?" I saw blood dripping from a hospital door. I screamed so loud Scott jumped out of his bed and ran to me.  
"There is blood coming from the door!" I said scared.

"Lets check it out." He said. We both walked in, and what I saw I can never forget. Alejandro was biting Ezekiels neck. Ezekiel fell to the floor. Alejandro jumped at me and bit my neck. Blood was gushing out. I was turning pale. I fell to the ground, dead. 


	2. Episode 2: Nobody Around

(Scotts POV)

"You!" I walked one step closer to Alejandro with my hand on my arm.

Alejandro pushed me away. He started to run down the hallways, I ran after him but lost him in the lobby of hospital. He must have jumped out the window because the next thing I saw was a broken window. I looked out and saw his sedan drive off.

"Crap, he got away." I ran back to Courtney to see how she was doing.

"Courtney! Are you ok?" I stood right next to where she was laying. She got up and looked around. "Your alive!" Atleast I thought. She jumped up and stared at me for a second.

"Scott?" She got up and attacked me.

"Courtney, what are you doing!" I was grabbing the door trying to get in the room but I fell to the ground and she was standing over me trying to scratch me or something! I grabbed her leg and tripped her. I cant believe I did that, but she was trying to kill me! She got up.

"What happened! It felt like I was in a coma!" She said looking around.

I looked at the clock, it was 12:01.

"Well, you went all crazy on me! And it was after Alejandro bit you. Something does not seem right here, it seems like he is a vampire!" I looked in the room Alejandro ran out of.

"You are crazy! There is no thing as vampires Scott."

"Yes, there is! You turned into a devil at 12:00, which everybody knows that at that time werewolves turn insane! I guess it has the effects on vampires too. And by the way after you got bit, you came back to life! You would have been dead if you were not a vampire! That means you are one now!" I walked away from Courtney.

"Dont worry, I am not going to bite."

"There you said bite!"

"I just happened to have said it." She rolled her eyes at me.

"We need to call the cops! Maybe even the government!" I got the phone. "We need to kill these vampires!"

"What if they kill me! I am a vampire!" She was shaking in fright.

"Dont worry, I wont let that happen!" I dialed 911. Hello.

After I told the cops everything I hung up the phone. "Obviously it is not safe here! We need to get out of this hospital."

"Dont we need to get Trent and Gwen?"

"That too. Lets go get Trent." I walked to Trents hospital bed. Courtney followed. "Trent, we need to get out of this hospital fast!"

"Wheres Gwen?" He got up and stretched.

"We dont know! But we need got to tell you something."

"I am a vampire." She said softly.

"Is she serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is. Alejandro bit her! And she got crazy at midnight!" See shes got fangs!

"I do?" She felt them. "Oh my god, this is real."

"Yes, I know it is, now lets find Gwen!" I ran out of the room with the others and we went outside.

"Where is everybody?" Courtney looked around.

"This is so weird! How did we end up here?" I walked over to a motorcycle. "This is the only ride here."

"Wait, look over there a library!" Courtney pointed to it and we walked inside. We saw Noah reading a book.

"Noah!" Courtney walked up to the counter.

He looked up from his book for a couple seconds. "Hello Courtney." He continued reading.

"Tell us, where is everybody?" I said putting my hand on the counter harshly.

"How am I suppose to know! I have been enjoying this book here." He ignored us again.

"Do you know anything?"

"No, if people are gone, I dont care! Its not my job to watch out for them."

"Since no one is here." I swiped the book from his hand and threw it across the room. "You know something!"

"We need to call security." Noah picked up the phone. "Oh yeah the vampires destroyed the whole city." He got up. "Ok, what do you want?"

"They destroyed the whole city!" I yelled.

"Yes, they did. I guess you guys are not?"

"Um." I looked at Courtney and she looked down.

"Wait, shes a vampire isn't she? Well now, before you bite me little miss vampire I am going to have to kill you." He got a wooden steak out.

"No! Buddy, you are not going to stab her with that!" I pushed him into a bunch of books. I took the sword and walked out with it. "Thanks for the tool!"

"Ok! I can tell you some things! Just dont leave me steakless!" He got up and ran towards us.

"You got to travel with us." I said putting the sword behind my back.

"Deal."

"Do you know where Gwen is?" Trent asked.

"No, I have not seen gothy anywhere. What makes you think I know that!" He walked ahead of us. "Just follow me, I know a place where the vampires store their victims for feast."

We walked to the big dining room area. There was chairs, a whole row of them, a whole row of 100. I have never seen anything like this before, there was paintings on the walls of what looked like vampires. There was a fang indented into the biggest chair at the end.

"Here is where they drink the blood." Noah showed us to another room. "Here is the jail. You got to be real quiet so they dont hear us." He walked quietly and we followed.

"This is place is amazing!" I saw bags of blood in some cells.

"Yes, I know it is." Noah said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

We all heard a scream, it sounded like it was Gwen.

"That sounds like her! Hurry follow me!" Noah led us to the room where they drink the blood. We saw Gwen tied up in a chair. Alejandro was standing right behind her.

"Trent!" Gwen said while he untied her.

"You came back! I see." Alejandro opened a cage and let out some dogs, they attacked Trent and he fell. "These are not just any dogs, they are vampire dogs!"

"I am a vampire I can take them on!" Courtney punched the dogs and got superstrength. The dogs landed dead on the ground.

"Ah, Courtney, you are killing your own kind." Alejandro said.

Alejandro put his hands out to Courtney and lightning came out. Courtney was getting shocked by the lightning, "Alejandro! I will get you!" Courtney screamed.

"Oh, you wont! I am killing you." Alejandro said evily. 


	3. Episode 3: How To Kill A Vampire

(Courtneys POV)

"What!" I screamed while Alejandro was sucking the life out of me.

"I need help here!" Trent was getting scratched by more vampire dogs. They were coming out of a portal.

"Gwen! Block the portal!" I told her. She threw the chair into the portal and it blocked all the dogs from coming in. The dogs then stopped spawning.

"You have destroyed the portal!" Alejandro shouted over the noise of the portal turning smaller and smaller. And then it was gone.

I fell to the ground as I was released from the lightning. Alejandro looked like he was fading away. A minute later Alejandro was not there anymore.

"Where did he go!" Gwen stood where Alejandro was.

"This is freaky! Why is this happening!" I asked Noah.

"Easy, it is the end of the world. We have to fight for our lives while everyone else is turning into vampires."

"How is it the end of the world? If we all are vampires everything will be the same! Right..." I said nervously.

"No, thats not how it works. Once we are all vampires, there is no blood left for us to drink, which means we will all die of thirst."

"You got a point." All of a sudden I felt like I was having a heart attack. But it was not that...

"Courtney! Whats happening?" Gwen asked me still standing where Alejandro was.

My voice got deep. Kind of like the voice Trent said he had heard in his dreams. "I need blood!"

"Maybe we can get some from the bloodbags!" Noah said running to get some.

"Wait, I watched vampire movies. Once you drink blood you cant be turned human again!" Gwen stated.

"Well I need some!" I was getting light-headed.

"Here!" Noah ran back with the blood bag and threw it to me.

"I dont know if I should do this!" I caught the bag.

"Its better to have you alive than dead!" Scott said while leaning on the wall.

"Alright, here I go!" Before I could drink it, it fell out of my hand. I felt like I was paralyzed.

"Why is she just standing there!" Gwen shouted.

(Scotts POV)

I ran over to Courtney. "Stay with me!" She fainted. "No! Come on, wake up!"

"I think she just fainted. That means we still have a chance to give her the blood." Noah said picking up the blood bag.

"How do you know so much about vampires Noah?" Gwen questioned.

"Trust me, I read books." He responded.

"How are we going to give her the blood! She cant drink it!" I said worried.

Courtney opened her eyes shortly after. "Your alive!" I hugged her. She was choking. "Quick, Noah! Give me the blood!"

"Sure thing Scott!" Noah threw me the blood.

I caught it. "Courtney, drink this!" I made her drink it. She stopped choking. She seemed to be ok and she could move again.

"Thanks Scott! I needed it." She sat up. "Well, guess I am a full vampire now." She sighed.

"I would have killed you if you were by yourself." Noah said walking up to Courtney.

"Thanks alot Noah." She responded.

"Well, lets get out of here!" I led everyone out of the room.

We went outside the doors and we saw my car. But it was not there a second ago! I got in the drivers seat and started it up. "Guys, get in!" I yelled. Courtney got in the passenger seat with me while Trent and Gwen sat in the backseat.

"What about me!" Noah walked over to the car.

"Get in the middle of Trent and Gwen." I told him.

"Ok." He got in the middle seat.

"Wheres your ferrari?" Trent asked.

"I dont know, but this is a second car I have. As you can see it is a Mercedes." I started to exit the parking lot. I saw alot of cars driving by. It made me wonder. If they are vampires, they are normal people. But if they all die off, it will be just the survivors. And if there is no more people to make food, how are we going to survive! I was scared of that happening. I must have stopped the car because Gwen yelled at me to go. I started driving down the roads. Everything looked the same. It was not going to be the same in a year. Maybe even in a month! Or week. Those vampires can get to people fast.

"Hey Courtney, I got our phones." Gwen handed Courtney her phone as she unlocked hers. "Pretty awesome, you got the new Iphone 5."

"Yeah." Courtney opened her phone and checked her Facebook. "Wow, lots of people are still on! That means not all of them are vampires. Thats a good thing. Right?"

I put on the radio. Some stations I listen to were just static. I was guessing the vampires got there. Look how much they are ruining everything! I changed the station, more static. "What the heck is this! They have to destroy the radio stations!" I yelled. I found a station that was still on the air. "Now this is good." But then it changed to classical. "Are you serious!" I swerved the car accidently but I got back on the road.

"I am going to call someone on Skype." Courtney opened up her Skype on her phone. Right away she got a call, and guess who it was.

"Its just Sierra." She answered it. "Hello."

"OH MY GOD COURTNEY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" She screamed into the phone.

Courtney took the phone away from her ear. She put it back to her ear. "What do you want?"

"There are people trying to bite my Cody!"

"We will be right over." Courtney hung up. "Scott, drive to Sierra's place, she is getting attacked by vampires with Cody!"

"Alright." I turned the car around and went toward Sierra's house.

We arrived and opened the door. We saw Cody almost getting bit by a vampire. The vampires turned to us. "Noah! Do your thing!" Courtney said.

"Ok, I will." Noah got the steak and stabbed the vampires in the stomach. "Got them."

"Nice going Noah." I said and walked in and saw Sierra.

"Thanks guys! Cody are you ok?" She walked over to him.

"Yeah, just scratched. Anyways, what is going on here! Why are there vampire freaks trying to kill me!

"Noah told us it was the end of the world." I told him.

"I can see that!" He walked outside. "Thanks, I almost got killed back there."

"It does not look like that many people are vampires yet." Sierra said looking out the window at all the cars.

"Trent, I see your car parked in Sierra's garage." I walked to his car.

"What is it doing there?" He asked.

"I think me and Cody hijacked your car accidently, not on purpose!" She walked to the car.

"Ok, Trent, Gwen, take Sierra and Cody in your car. Me, Courtney and Noah are going to get in ours.

"Alright." Trent got in the drivers seat and the others hopped in.

"Lets go Courtney." I got in my car with Courtney and Noah.

Noah looked out the window. "Wait, what is that figure?"

"What?" I asked.

"Its coming towards us!" Noah grabbed the steak and was ready to kill whatever it was.

I soon saw the object and swerved the car to the other lane. It almost got us killed, but it was worth a shot. I was now going over the speed limit. I saw police cars behind me. "Oh crap its the police!" I yelled as I rolled down the window and stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping!" Courtney yelled at me.

"Its the cops! Do you want to go to jail?" The cop walked up to me.

"What do you think you are doing." The cop said walking up to the window. He got out a notepad.

"Are we going to jail!" Noah yelled from behind me in the backseat.

"Do you..." The cop was pushed to the ground by the vampire.

"Lets get out of here!" I sped away from the cop. I was watching him get bit from the rearview mirror.

Noah put down the steak. "I should get more of these."

"Where do you get those anyways Noah?" I was looking at the steak. "It looks so sharp."

"I know, it has got to hurt. But I have them stored in the library. Lots of vampires have been coming there lately." He saw book on the floor. "You were the guy who had this book? You know it is 5 months over due and if we stay alive and save the world you need to pay me money right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I dont even know where we are going. I just want to get away from here." I soon was on the freeway.

"Maybe we can stop at my cousin's house. He might know what to do." Noah suggested.

"How do you know he is still alive?" I asked.

"Trust me, he is skilled in this kind of stuff."

"Alright. Where does he live?"

"In New York. He used to live in Toronto."

"Is he that important where we have to fly all the way to New York. I feel safe here." Courtney did not like the idea. "And I dont even think the vampires have gotten to the United States yet."

"You never know what might happen in a world like this Courtney." Noah started to read the book that was overdue. "Wait, this book is how to kill a vampire." 


	4. Episode 4: The Key To The Castle

(Noahs POV)

"How did you get this book?" I asked Scott. "Because let me tell you a story."

"I was one day in the library a couple days ago. Reading books about vampires when it was real. I was surprised to find out it was really happening. All those vampire books I read helped me to survive. I came across many vampires. You wont believe how many times I had close calls. But anyways, I was in a horde of them once. I almost got killed. They were all after me because I had something they did not. I had the key to the castle. If they got that key, they chould get all of the dead souls out of the big orb being held in that castle. The castle was left over from acient times. If those souls are let out, they can possibly kill us by taking our souls. If they take our souls we can be captured in the orb where they once were. They do that as a sign that they wont take anymore crap from us. But the reasons the vampires want to unlock it is because the ghosts well help them kill every human. First they will kill you. Second the vampire will suck all the blood out of you and then the ghost will take your soul. You will still be alive, but you will be captured in the big orb. I still have the key right here in my pocket. I have to keep it safe or we could all be killed." 


	5. Episode 5: O'Hair

(Scotts POV)

"Do you know any place that is in Toronto where we can get supplies?" I stopped the car for a second.

"Supplies for what! Its a vampire attack, not a zombie one!" Courtney yelled at me.

"Calm down!" I started to head for the border. "Are we going to do this?"

"What about Gwen and Trent?" Courtney asked.

"You got a point. You know what maybe this is not a good idea"

"Are you kidding me!" Noah crossed his arms and leaned on the door.

"Its not like it was going to help us." I turned the car around and drove back towards Sierra's. There was a note on the windshield. I got out and read. "O'Hair street. What is that suppose to mean?"

"We are on O'Hair street right now." Courtney pointed to the O'Hair sign.

Just then a small ball flew to my feet. It had grabbed my attention because the hit was hard enough. "Well what do we have here?" I picked it up. "This looks valuble!" Someone walked up to us and tried to grab it from me. "What do you think you are doing! And who are you!"

"That is mine!" The person tried to swap it out of my hand but failed because they were too short.

"Ha! Too short!" I lifted it up in the air.

"No! You got to give that to me! Your life depends on it!" She tried to push me.

"You are too small and powerless! Haha!" I was just standing there laughing.

"I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!" That thing sounded like a monster.

"Woah! What is wrong with you!" I said as it grew taller and took the ball from me. Courtney screamed and grabbed on to my arm.

Noah's phone started ringing in his pocket. "Hold on one second." He answered the phone. "Hello? Alright, we will try to find him. Bye."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Someone stole one of the vampires most precious objects"

"I still want to know what that thing was!" Courtney let go of me.

"Forget that! Lets get down to the police station!" Noah ran back to the car.

I drove us all to the police station. We ran in the building.

"I am here!" Noah stopped running.

"You have to find the person who stole the orb!" The chief told Noah.

"Wait, that ball that the monster took was an orb?" I said in shock.

"Yes! Find it!" The chief yelled at Noah.

"Who got the key to the castle!" Noah's eyes widened. "Now the souls can get out!"

"Wait." I got out the note on the windshield. "I got this note telling me to go to O'Hair street." I gave the chief the note.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked.

"I dont know! It was just there!" I backed away.

He walked towards me. "This was written by the king!" 


End file.
